Automatic transmissions for motor vehicles are believed to be available, which use hydraulically actuatable clutches for changing gears. A comparatively high precision of the hydraulic components is required in order for gear shifts to proceed smoothly and unnoticeable to the driver. Electromagnetically actuatable pressure control valves, for example, are used for such purposes. Patent publications from this technical field include, for example, DE 198 47 021 B4 and DE 201 00 950 U1.